A Girl Named Lime
A Girl Named Lime (戦士の休息... 少女と嘘と悟飯の決意, Sensi no Kyusoku... Syojo to Uso to Gohan no Ketui) is the fifth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred seventieth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on January 13, 1993. Its original American air date was November 16, 2000. Summary The episode begins with a young girl named Lime crawling along a tree branch as she tries to reach an apple. She reaches the end of the branch which snaps beneath her weight, causing her to fall into the raging river directly below. Luckily for her, Full-Power Super Saiyan Gohan is flying overhead and saves Lime from drowning. Once he has set her upon land, she then notices Gohan touching her breast (likely unintentional), causing her to become angry and embarrassed. After snapping at him, she runs away and leaves Gohan wondering about what he did wrong. Gohan then finds a town called Chazke Village. He tells himself aloud that he hopes the village is not deserted because he has already tried three other places beforehand. He enters a shop where two men (Kasdan and Burdwell) are asking the owner for free food to take to the shelter to be protected from Cell (but of course, the shelter doesn't stand a chance against Perfect Cell). Lime then cries out that Perfect Cell is coming. The two men run for the shelter in fear. The owner, Mr. Lao (who also happens to be Lime's grandfather), then scolds Lime for lying once she has revealed that she tricked them. Mr. Lao tells Gohan about Lime's parents who were absorbed by Imperfect Cell. Gohan then says he will help out by chopping their wood. Gohan throws three logs into the air and is about to slice them with his bare hands when Lime disrupts him by telling Gohan he must use an axe. The logs fall upon his head, hurting him, but he quickly recovers. He proceeds to chop the logs using the axe with ease, much to the joyful surprise of his two new friends. Meanwhile at Gohan's house, Goku and Krillin are talking and Krillin complains that resting makes him very powerless but Goku is undisturbed. Outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Vegeta is thinking to himself and plans to go in and retrieve Piccolo if he does not exit within exactly one day. Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo is seeing an image of Perfect Cell teasing him, inspiring Piccolo to split into two and fight himself. Gohan and Lime are in the forest talking and eating apples when Lime tells Gohan that he is too gentle to fight. Lime also says that her grandpa (Mr. Lao) is a Martial Arts master. At the shelter, Lime again plays another trick by claiming that Cell is coming. The mayor, Mr. Borbonne, runs into the shelter and locks himself in, leaving the villagers outside. Kasdan and Burdwell catch Gohan and Lime, and are about to hurt them while Gohan tells them it is a scam to get money. Mr. Lao then arrives and tells Gohan to not fight because he knows that Gohan will win and it is the villagers battle to fight. Mr. Lao fights very well but cannot defeat Mercenary Tao. Mercenary Tao fires his Super Dodon Wave at Mr. Lao, but Gohan blocks it. Mercenary Tao is about to fire it again until he realizes Gohan's resemblance to Goku, causing him to pause. Tao then asks Gohan for his name and is relieved to learn he is not Goku. But then Gohan reveals that he is Goku's son and Mercenary Tao flees with fear. Mr. Borbonne begs for Gohan's help and Gohan easily destroys the shelter with an energy wave. He then tells them that Cell is stronger and would have done much worse. The episode ends with Goku arriving to retrieve Gohan and the groceries. Trivia *In this episode Mercenary Tao is referred to as a General. This is a common mistake throughout Dragon Ball Z since he is never a General in the series. Only in the movie Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, he is a General for Emperor Chiaotzu. Gallery Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z